dicktracyfandomcom-20200214-history
Pruneface
Pruneface (alias Lorenzo Prunesti according to a noncannon comic book movie adaption) was a high rank Nazi spy during WWII under the codename Boche. Pruneface was actually not that old and got his wrinkles from a bad skin defect, his real name is in question as the movie and its adaption are non-canon. Pruneface was in charge of the manufacture of deadly nerve gas which was created by Cal Bullet, son of Highway Police Chief George Bullet (who died from said nerve gas upon discovering his son's operation). Pruneface had been communicating with Cal though a woman who ran a request Juke Box in a local tavern sending messages back and forth through the machine. Tracy, Junior and amputee nurse Frizzletop had gotten wise to the set up and captured the woman who ran the juke. Posing as the woman, Frizzletop with Junior's help gave Cal a phony message to report back to Boche so as to learn the Nazi's location. Cal had quickly rushed over to Pruneface's hideout in an old brownstone with gelatin capsules filled with the nerve gas. When Tracy and Officer Dennis O'Copper went in, Pruneface activated a trap making the hallway nothing but mirrors, then trapping them in a basement. :Not willing to let a mistake like having the police follow Cal go unpunished, Pruneface tied Cal up and threw the gelatin capsules of gas up into an active light fixture, which would release the gas due to the heat of the bulb. With only minutes left, Cal made amends and warned Dennis and Tracy through the ventilator shaft about the gas and told them to leave quickly. Pruneface took off from the top of the building via helicopter to the building right next door, which would confuse the police and was pulled down from a retractable part of the roof with the help of his Japanese assistant Togo. After Tracy and Dennis were freed and found out about who owned the building, they found out Togo owned another building next door whose street level entrances were all boarded up. Seeing that the cops were about to investigate, Pruneface went up to the roof and escaped by crossing a retractable flagpole, leaving Togo to be captured. Looking for another place to stay, Pruneface under the alias of "Mr. Jones" rented a room from Tracy's girlfriend's mother's house. Grabbing some equiment from a storage locker, Pruneface set up his own little spy operation with a short-wave radio typewriter and umbrella aeriel. Plotting to blow up a nearby defense manufacturing plant, Pruneface had a bombing delivery device made while Tess and Tracy grew suspicious, which unknown to them, Mrs. Trueheart and Junior were also suspicious and had a plan to expose Pruneface. :Mrs. Trueheart switched out the device (in a box disguised like a Christmas present) for a facsimile and was knocked out by Pruneface after he found out about the deception (not before she took a picture of him from a hidden camera. Pruneface went after Junior who had the device to deliver to Tracy when Pruneface out of the taxi, breaking his leg. Needing a doctor and noticing that his picture made the paper the next day, Pruneface killed a dog for it's sweater so his face wouldn't be recognized. The doctor recognized the sweater and knew that Pruneface did something to it. Pruneface held the doctor at gunpoint and called his superior, Agent 20 to get him out of there with the doctor as a hostage. The doctor took off the address plate of 20's house without being scene and threw it into the ambulance. Thanks to this clue, Tracy and the cops were able to track Pruneface down. Agent 20 was about to leave Pruneface to be captured, but was killed by Pruneface after the escape route was blocked. After Pruneface let the doctor and the dead nazi out of the house, Tracy and company disconnected the heat and electricity and froze Pruneface out of the house, which caused him to freeze to death. Unknown to anybody, Pruneface's lifeless body was put into cryogenic slumber by Nazi scientist Dr. Kryos Freezedrei, who reanimated Pruneface in 1983 in order to reestablish support for Neo Nazi groups. Sometime after this, Dick Tracy revealed to Wendy Wichell the untold facts about the recently declassified Xylon incident which involved Pruneface heading an espionage ring determined to steal the Xylon explosive formula developed by Professor Rolac Bard. After getting the formula and the Professor with aid from the treacherous Flattop Jones Sr., Pruneface planted the bombs in key locations including FBI HQ and the Police Station. After Tracy, Trailer and Junior followed professor Bard back to the warehouse he was kept, Tracy got the drop on Pruneface only to be knocked out by Pruneface's ghastly wife. Both of them escaped and left Tracy to die in a warehouse tied to a chair next to a "baby" Xylon Bomb. Tracy escaped and the incident was never mentioned again, then Tracy revealed why the incident was classified and his first encounter with Pruneface, Shaky, Flattop and Mrs. Pruneface was undocumented because Pruneface had one of the bombs moved to an "alternate location", which to this day was just as deadly as ever. It was revealed that Bard's unrequited love, the now-old spinster Frieda Smith was charged with hiding the last bomb in her cellar, 10 blocks away from the nations capital pending orders to set it off from Pruneface himself. Smith was captured and the bomb was defused thanks to Tracy, Wendy and FBI agent Jim Trailer. After Pruneface's plan failed after attempting to call Frieda right after she was apprehended, Pruneface and Freezedrei went into hiding for 6 months. Freezedrei was killed in an explosion thanks to Israeli Massod Agents, and Pruneface was apprehended. Known Relatives: *Mrs. Pruneface (Wife; deceased) *unnamed son (korean war hero, KIA) *[[Prunella]] (granddaughter) Known Associates: *Lou and Stu Rotiart (Xylon Saga) *Togo *Clara (Juke Box girl) *Cal Bullet (deceased) *Mrs. Pruneface *Flattop Jones Sr. (hired; deceased) *Shaky (hired; deceased) *Frieda Smith (accomplice/sleeper agent) *Roloc Bard (kidnapped; deceased) *Dr. Kryos Freezedrei (deceased)